bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jarlos
Jarlos (J'''/ames) and (C/arlos') is the paring of James Maslow and Carlos are best friends as they are always teaming up and are shown together. In the real life they are also close friends. They are like brothers, real close and always supporting each other. They even decide to adopt a dog (Fox or Sydney) to share and they have mention that they sometimes make plans to go snowboarding on their vacation. Jarlos is the pairing of James & Carlos and its counterpart is Kogan which is the pairing of Kendall and Logan. It's revealed that for the Better With U Tour that they are going to share a bus while Kendall and Logan share a different one because both of them are going to bring their dogs, Sydney and Fox. Jarlos Moments (in the show) *In Big Time Party, Carlos and James are both the "Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood"and host a "small get together" *Together, they sent people to the pool for the party. *In Green Time Rush, James and Carlos seem to happy to be partners for the project. *In Big Time Mansion, James and Carlos are playing with dinosaur chicken nuggets together. *In Welcome Back Big Time , James and Carlos team up to get a better reputation/be more well-known at The Palm Woods. *In Big Time Reality, James and Carlos play video games together, and "fight", to make the reality show more interesting. Also, Carlos revealed that he and James share a room. *In Big Time Moms, Carlos hugs James tightly and cries, "We don't wanna lose you James!". *Big Time Secrets: When James and Carlos were little, they went to Camp Wonky Donky together and the met Heather Fox. They have fights in this episode, but at the end they made up as James said that there friendship is more important than supermodels. *Big Time Contest: James and his date tag alone with Carlos and his date as James try to switch between them.James even promise Carlos to give him a monkey butler if he switch dates. Carlos try to make James stop with the switching but it ends with the girls wanted to date Carlos. *Big Time Pranks: James and Carlos team up to make sure everyone gets taken down first, then they can deal with each other in the end. They end up hiding in the same closet, and they both eliminate one another. *Big Time Movie: James and Carlos sit together on the plane, and when Carlos wakes up from his dream he grabs James' arm and James slaps his hand away. Also when they get to their concert, James and Carlos are riding the same helicopter. During the concert (when they are singing Hard Day's Night) there is a brief moment when James and Carlos are singing back to back *Bel Air Rush- James and Carlos are standing next to each other while listening to Kendall and Logan. *Big Time Double Date- James tries to make sure Carlos doesn't ruin his date with Jennifer, so he switches the reservations and follows Carlos to the restaurant. James dresses like a waiter to make sure Carlos doesn't do anything wrong. *Big Time Camping- James and Carlos goes around the studio looking for food. James distract the guard on duty while Carlos saves Jennifer. Jarlos Moments (Real life) * When they were filming ''Big Time Movie, BTR was staying in a "haunted" hotel which they were scared. James scared Carlos so bad that he said Carlos was standing by the window in a second and in another he was in the door. To be secure that ghost doesn't exist, they use a '''ouija board '''with Logan and Kendall. It ended with them leaving the hotel that night. *They plan on sharing a dog which maybe Sydney or Fox or both. *Carlos and James have hang out after studio. James also visits Carlos and bringing Fox so they can have a doggie day. *For the Better With U Tour, they are sharing a Tour Bus while Kendall and Logan share a different one. Also both of them are bringing their dogs (Sydney and Fox). *They also have take both of their dog to the studio while they are rehearsing. *Carlos onces was asked,"What was the last dream he had?" and he answers that he dreamed that James took him bungee jumping from a helicopter to a volcano. *When all the boys were doing a ustream, Carlos said "James is my boyfriend', but he really just misread a fan's comment. *James and Carlos have always sat together on the trips to Hawaii according to the pictures they have tweeted. *Carlos posted a picture on twitter of he and James' reflections on a spoon saying: "This is how @jamesmaslow and @thecarlospena spoon!" *James and Carlos did a Fanlala One on One interview together, where they asked each other questions that fans have entered. *On a picture of James jumping during the Better With U Tour, the caption read "Don't worry, if James falls Carlos is there to catch him." *During a concert in Bologne, Italy the video caught Carlos "kissing" James on the cheek *They went to Coachella together. (Or that's what was assumed from Carlos' tweet) *Carlos posted a video on his youtube channel, carlospenatv, of him and James hanging out together *In March Carlos tweeted about him and James spending the weekend together saying: "yo @jamesmaslow...What u doing??? You ready for this weekend?!?!" *Carlos and James appear together in a Nickelodeon commercial anouncing their new music video Windows Down. *James and Carlos, along with other Nickelodeon stars Ciara and Gracie, were featured on the celebrity panel in an episode of Figure It Out. The episode is labeled as "Feat. Carlos Pena & James Maslow". *In a video they made of them doing impressions of each other, James did an impression of Carlos. *On James' birthday, Carlos tweeted a painting of James he had made for him and said "Happy birthday to @jamesmaslow!! To my brotha from anotha motha...Love u dud!!!many more great memories g" *They are again sharing a tour bus for the Big Time Summer Tour. *Before the first concert of the summer tour, Carlos tweeted "backstage playing zombies with @jamesmaslow. doors are open...let the tour begin..." *Carlos took a pic of an animal and he said he will named it James *They went to the Halo awards and the AMAs together *They pulled the plane together *They wrote alot of song of the third album together Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships Category:Real-Life Articles